What if
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: Sabaku no Temari is the greatest of the sand.What happens when she has power stronger than Gaara.What if Tsunade and Shizune have blackmail on her.What if she was erased from history but became Neko no Temari.ShikaTema. Sequal soon.
1. the beginning of an adventure

What if the sand had not 1 but 2? What if the hosts were siblings? This is that story.

She is the host of Nekomata the nibi. She is Sabaku no Temari.

Temari lived a normal life up till she was 3 then her brother Gaara had killed their mother. She was alone, she had nothing. She would cry a lot. Some nights she ran into the desert, threw herself on a dune and cried. About an hour later she heard my father call her so she fled. She had run into a cave when she discovered a cat was in there. It was weak but there was something unusual about it, it was purple, and it had 2 tails! Temari walked over to it and sat down. The next thing she knew the cat's tails were on her forehead. Then a flash of light and she was out unconscious in the cave.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA OVER HERE" a jonin yelled.

"Temari" the kazekage whispered as he held his daughter in his arms "get her to a hospital"

That was when her whole life changed. Many years later it was the final in the chunin exam. Her opponent Nara Shikamaru was lying on the ground.

"So are you going to fight or do I have to come after you" she yelled

The boy did nothing so that was her cue.** "Hey don't chase him"** 'why?'

(a\n: that is the cat they have had many conversations before)

**"Because it would be much easier to hide then stalk him in the shadows" **'so like fight fire with fire because he won't be able to catch me with a shadow when I'm in a shadow right?' **"exactly"**

So to make this easier on herself she made a genjutsu and turned the arena into a forest.

"HENGE" she yelled and with that she was a cat with two tails.

This wasn't a normal genjutsu, it was quite hard, almost impossible, to get out of thanks to the demon's help. 'Perfect, now all I have to do is stalk him and POUNCE' **"don't get worked up you haven't learned to properly stalk in a forest…just don't snap a twig"** 'deal' she did a pretty good job of stalking. He was very confused. So he walked around but staying in the shadows. Then he went into is thinking position. 'So when do I attack?'** "When he is vulnerable." **'he is now' **"he will need a distraction if we can pounce"** 'I won't be a cat will I?' **"no be human but you will need killer instinct"** 'oooohh I know…like a cat needs to give the killing bite a human er… just needs to kill with out them knowing right' **"close enough" **' don't understand why I must learn this stuff…gaara doesn't.'** "That's because shukaku is an idiot"** And with that she turned into herself and-

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" she yelled as she hit him with a punch.

**" NOOOOO YOU FOR GOT THAE DISTRACTION PART!"**

She dropped the genjutsu and went after him with her fan. He started to expand his shadow but she disappeared and appeared just over him and smashed his head into the ground. POOF!

"Huh- what the" she looked and saw his shadow** "WHAT THAT LITTLE!!! HOW DID HE" the cat screamed.** Temari couldn't move so she can't cover her ears

"STOP SCREAMING" she yelled to the open.

Everyone stared at her. Then Shikamaru turned to face her, raised his hand and said

"I give up" and she won.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its ok for a start I just figure out the coupling thing though... plz review it make me feel better


	2. How to save a life or many more

Re-cap

"I give up" and that's how she won

Temari hopped over the rail to stand with her brothers while Naruto yelled at Shikamaru for losing to her.

"**Smart idea except for THE DISTRACTION"**

She twitched and said in her mind "I'm sorry but I had a good chance his guard was down! At lease I didn't need to use kamitachi no jut-" **"NOOOOOOO DON'T SAY THAT! Remember the last time you did that it happened!! With no fan hand signs! Remember I MERGED with you so you are me and I am you"**

"I know I remember…now where is Uchiha?"

"**Figure it out…"**

"How?"

"**Smell you know his scent."**  
"Humph"

But she obeyed she could smell many things. 'Pinpoint uchiha…found him!' she jumped back into the arena and grabs a stick.

"Hey what are you doing, your match is over?" the proctor asked

"I don't see you telling them that. Naruto's match has been long over and Shikamaru's and mine has just finished. Or are you just Racist against Suna ninja because if you are to bad there is a treaty so you better get used to us being in YOUR arena?" she said in an a-matter-of-factly voice. While kankurou smirked up where he had to wait, Temari grabbed the stick and marked an 'X' on the ground

"5-4-3-2-1 and cue UCHIHA" she yelled so ALL in the arena could hear. Then a bunch of leaves swirled around two figures, Hatake Kakashi AND Uchiha Sasuke.

"**Very nice kit"**

"Thank you"

Then Sasuke realized that they were standing on an 'X'

"Is that and X?" he asked

"Use your eyes, or are you blind?" Temari retorted

"Hn"

"Good to see you to Uchiha" she said in a false cheery voice

She walked off "GAARA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" she yelled as he started to walk down.

In the stands

"Hey lets go"

"Yeah" 2 grass ninja

They walked down the hall to meet Gaara.

"Hey kid you know the point of the chunin exam is not for you to become chunin"

"But for other people to bet on you"  
"And our master has placed a large amount of money on you to lose"

"You got it lose"

Then Gaara's sand started to come out of the gourd but then a voice was heard

"**Let me deal with them** **old friend" **

Gaara looked up to see Temari surrounded with purple chakra

Gaara pov

'Who is that?'

'**Nekomata she seemed to have merged with your sister'**

'Temari? How… Oh that's why those years ago she was in the hospital'

'**And the machines where going haywire due to nekomata's power'**

'Hmmm what do I do?'

'**Let her take them save your chakra'**

'Hmmm'

End of pov

"**Be my guest old friend… may I watch?" Gaara/ shukaku asked**

"**You may it won't take long" Temari / nekomata said**

And then she grew claws and she ripped of their faces

"**I didn't know you went on bloody rampages" Gaara/ shukaku**

"**All the time I AM an assassin. I'll one of these days" Temari / nekomata said**

She walked up.

"Was that just?" asked Naruto

"Yea" said Shikamaru

"What happened?" he said

"I think that Temari and Gaara have secrets that they won't tell" Shikamaru said

"We have to warn Kakashi-sensei!!"

"You do that I have to see to something else." Shikamaru said

He ran up to the waiting place but the flight of stairs before that he was stopped.

"I heard your little chat with Naruto AND I heard you come up the stairs"

He looked over there was Temari. He gulped as she walked over to him. He was scared of her claws and paws. Would she rip his face off... no they were allies...but so were the grass ninja. She touched his face and he twitched.

"I know you saw what we did"

'we?' he thought

"Yes, we i can tell what you are thinking and your face showed puzzlement" she said

"Oh I see, Well what you did was impressive but from the looks of it you weren't in control" he replied

"Well I try to be but nobodys perfect"

"I see why don't we talk more in the waiting area?"

"I can't I'm on a mission to kill I'm sorry...Konoha will parish unless you can tame gaara"

"WHAT, Why? how?...if we try to tame gaara wil you help us?"

"the sound will betray you with the sand, we are dying( the sand) and no that would be betraying my village I'd be exiled"

"what if I hide you you can be a konoha ninja!"

"fine I will help"

"good how will we meet?"

"take a team to follow gaara, I will follow you and take you to him...Oh and stay out of sight"

"ok"

BOOM

"Go i must go to Gaara and Kankurou"

And with that Shikamaru left to get Naruto and form a team.

------------------------

Yay i have just finished chapter two i feel happy and i also thank my FIRST reviewer

Temari Sabaku Nara: Thank you you made me update faster!!!

Anyway I still need help on coupling I don't know what they should be Please tell me what you think.


	3. The plan to save konoha

Shikamaru went of to tell/ warn Kakashi-sensei and the others and Temari regained most (yes most) control over her body and left to watch the match between her brother and the Legendary Uchiha. (Me- Pff, loser. Back to the story)

------------------------------- (Temari) -----------------------------------

She ran up the stairs and stood next to her other brother kankurou.

"Where were you Mari? God I thought that you would miss the signal…" kankurou said in a whisper

"Well I'm here aren't I? Anyway I was having fun." She said in an evil like tone

"Oh did Gaara kill anyone… yet?" he asked

"No, I did they were weak…stupid grass Nin" she said all innocent and crap giving him that look that puss gives shrek.

"Whatever no big deal anyway, but Gaara started his 'conversation'"

"Then I guess that Uchiha IS strong…who knew?" she said in a sarcastic voice

Then Kankurou looked at Gaara 'DON'T TELL ME HE'S USING THAT'

Temari had seen it to 'THAT IDIOT WHAT IS HE THINKING'

'**I thought you didn't care'**

'Yeah but I might blow my cover'

'**Then hurry and think of something to not blow your cover'**

'FINE'

She thought and thought for a long time until kankurou said the smartest thing he ever thought of.

"Oh god, Temari come on lets go. Screw the plan lets go now!"

"Not scared are you?"

"Yes I am."

Then it came to her. It takes a long time for him to transform into it (aka: shukaku) and the Uchiha looks like he COULD (yeah right) penetrate the shell then they would have to grab Gaara and run. Then while they were running she could break away and SAY she was gong to get backup BUT really help konoha NOT perish.

---------------------------------------- (Shikamaru) ----------------------------------

He ran up the stairs to find Naruto then he heard a loud annoying voice that could ONLY belong to the loud annoying hyperactive blonde that he was looking for.

"MASTER KAKASHI! PLEASE STOP THIS MATCH RIGHT AWAY!"

'Yep that's Naruto for you' he thought

Then Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto.

"Hi Shikamaru" said his teammate and best friend Choji

"Hi but listen to Naruto"

"Why?" asked Sakura, Naruto's teammate

"Because he's completely different from the rest of us! He's not normal!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto… What are you talking about?" asked Ino

"HE LIVES TO KILL OTHERS! AND IF THEY KEEP GOING SASUKE WILL DIE!!" Naruto yelled

Everyone looked back at Gaara and Sasuke. Then Shikamaru looked toward Temari who was deep in thought then he wondered what she was thinking about.

'Probably how she's going to get out and try and help us'

"COME ON MASTER KAKASHI STOP THE MATCH PLEASE!" Yelled Naruto.

"No. There was a reason that Sasuke and I were late" Kakashi said

'There was?' Shikamaru thought as he looked at the arena and saw Sasuke TRYING to break the shell like thing that surrounded Gaara.

"What do you mean that there was a reason that you were late" asked Sakura

"Hmmm…you want to know?" he asked

"COME ON KAKASHI-SENSEI"

"Shut up and watch! You might be surprised"

---------------------------------- (Sasuke and Gaara) ---------------------------------------

Sasuke hopped back from the shell thing that Gaara as in and did a few hand signs. Soon his hand was glowing and it started chirping.

CHIRP CHIRP!!!!

Then something that looked like lightning came from his hand. Then he started running and the lightning thing if you will was ripping up the arena until Sasuke plunged it full force (I don't know if that's true but go along with it) into the shell like thing covering Gaara.

Splish

---------------------------------------------------------- (shikamaru) ----------------------------------------------

'feathers why do I see feathers...GENJUSTU...KAI RELEASE'

Then the konoha elites and Sakura had also noticed it but Naruto had not so he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------(gaara ans sasuke)---------------------------

"What is this moist warmness? ...blood? YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM BLEEDING!" Gaara screamed on the top of his lungs. Then something grabbed Sasuke's arm so he used chidori to get his arm out. Then Gaara's sand started to fall and BOOM!!!!! The signal had come. Temari, Kankurou and Baki jumped down. Temari checked Gaara.

"He can't do this his shell was breched to soon" she said

"What o we do Baki?' asked kankurou

"Leave and give him time to recover...I'll stay and fight...GO"

----------------------------------------------------------- (shikamaru) ---------------------------------------------------------

He saw the fighting and smoke and...

'IS THAT TEMARI! THAT TRADOR SHE LIED TO ME! helping Gaara!'

Then he heard Kakashi tell Sakura "get Naruto and Shikamaru, form a team and go after Sasuke"

"NO!"

They both looked at him I'll get him get Ino and Choji too trust me. Sakura didn't argue she woke them and Kakashi summoned Pakkun.

"mmmm Sikamaru what happ-"

"NARUTO GET DOWN" yelled Sakura but Gai saved him and slammed the sound nin into the wall and blew a hole into it.

Then they all gathered by the hole and kakashi explained the new mission

"You all must go after sasuke and the sand ninja and don't get killed shikamru is team leader pakkun will track them. ok?"

"HAI" the all said then jumped out of the whole

------------------------------------------------------- (temari) ---------------------------------------------------------------

'There they are I've got to go now!'

**'Lets go kit!'**

'Thanks nekomata'

"Kankurou let me go get help meet me two miles west of here..."

"Ok hurry though gaara will heal soon"

"ok"

Then she left to find them.

----------------------------------------------- (shikamaru) ------------------------------------

"Someone's coming" said pakkun

"Enemy?" aske naruto

"can you give me a gender?" asked shikamaru

"Enemy" pakkun confirmed "female, very close she's traveing fast too"

"Thank god" Then a figure jumped on a branch infront of them.

Ino reacted first and threw bunches of wepons at her. Temari grabbed one of the kunai's that were in the air use her set ninja speed and appered behind Ino with the kunai to her neck.

"You attack me she dies...not like I care though all Im her to do is kill you... well im SUPPOST to kill you BUT I won't" she said

"I was wondering when you would show up." shikamaru said

"You never said a specifict time so I think I did pretty damn well thank you." She retorted "Shall we go?"

"You lead" he said

"You got that right..." he took the kunai away "here you need all th help you can get"

She jumped infont of Pakkun and sniffed the air then she thought foe a moment befor saying anything else/

"all right we have time and on top of tht we have no pursuers because shikmaru listened to me. Anyway you are going to or most likely fight shukaku to buy ME time so I can save YOUR village. I'm going against MY orders to help YOU got that." she said

"Isn't Shukaku the ichibi?" asked Naruto and Sakura

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR BEING AN IDIOT!! and yes like nekomata is the Nibi and kitsune-sama is the Kyuubi." said temari clearly pissed off.

"ok so how much time do you need?" asked Naruto

"a lot more than Gaara needs I can start now but you need to protect me"

"deal" they said and Temari started her transformation and they left.


	4. Neko no Temari is born

"ok so how much time do you need?" asked Naruto

"a lot more than Gaara needs I can start now but you need to protect me"

"deal" they said and Temari started her transformation and they left.

----------------------------------------- (end of recap) -------------------------------------------

" So Temari how far do we have to go again... And why can't we look at you?" Naruto called back to Temari because of her transformation. She had only lead them away from the fighting and the enemy ninja.

"In order about a mile now and because I said so"

'hmph she's just probably thinks that shes ugly and doesn't want to scar us.' though Ino

"I heard that Ino"

She twiched and Temari and the others Snickered (me - WHERE)

Temari only had ears and her tails so se didn't look that bad. The real reason she didn't wan them looking was that she thought that they all would think she was a monster wit all of the transforming taking place. She would also have to watch herself during this because when she grew her paws she had to make sure that her claws wouldn't go through her shoes...again...that always happened. She sniffed the air she could smel Gaara's and Kankurou's scent. Gaara was better and she smelled somthing else...UCHIHA SASUKE!

"If you want to save your precious Sasuke then go faster because he's fighting Gaara as I speak" Temari said

"We must save Sasuke-Kun" yelled Ino and Sakura

'Gawd thats scary' they are all thinking...well except Ino and Sakura they were trying to win Sasuke's love to notice.

When they started to close in on Sasuke and Gaara's battle Temari said

"Hey I have to go here is what you need to do. Fight with Sasuke stall Gaara...Oh and avoid the sand shuriken too. Give me as much time and if you want you can turn around and look at me for what I trully am now."

Ino looked first and gasped as did chouji, sakura just stayed silent and naruto smiled like he didn't give a care in the world. Shikamaru didn't look. "Why don't you look at the monster Shikamaru" asked Temari in discust. The rest of the people looked at her with a look that said we-didn't-say-that-you-were-a-monster except Naruto. then naruto said it "your not a monster" Then Shikamaru turned around. He saw Temari with Purple hair out of the pig tails,purple eyes, paws/ claws, ears, tails and cat nose.

"ok now what?"

"huh"

"were you expecting a reaction cause if you've don't forget what I've already seen you do

Flashback

"**Be my guest old friend… may I watch?" Gaara/ shukaku asked**

"**You may it won't take long" Temari / nekomata said**

And then she grew claws and she ripped of their faces

"**I didn't know you went on bloody rampages" Gaara/ shukaku**

"**All the time I AM an assassin. I'll take you one of these days" Temari / nekomata said**

She walked up.

end of flash back

"oh I remember"

"good how long do you have before this is complete"

"not long just stall him"

"done"

Then they jumped out of the trees to meet a half transformed Gaara, weak Sasuke and kankurou who was paralized by fear. Gaara easily doged both kunoichis wepons and caught them and pinned them to a tree. Shikamaru tried to catch gaara in his shadow so Naruto and Chouji could hit him an weaken him. Then Naruto used his Kage bushin no jutsu and hit gaara with multipe clones while Chouji hit him a few times with jutsu. But in a matter of minutes he ha weakened the all exept Naruto. Then gaar said that he could not believe hat he would have o use his ultamite (sp?) form. So his sand transformed him fully into shukaku. Then the sand wrapped around Nauto and when he was about to use his desert coffin.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR" Temari meowed as she slammed into Shukaku

**"it's been awhile Neko-chan"**

**"agreed shu-kun"**

Shukaku blew one of those air gun bullet things but temari/ nekomata easily avoided it

**"you never were good with your aim were you shu-kun?"**

**"and you were never got at getting anyone to like you with your looks ne?"**

**"not until i got my second tail"**

**"hmph''**

Then nekomata launched an attack that was dark purple screech like thing that ripped through shukaku's skin... thing... this battle continued for along time and i also am just to lazy and can't think of any thing for a fight scene so soon Naruto joined in and summoned a frog, woke Gaara and beat his ass with A LOT of Temari's help but the last attack Gaara used Temari had blocked it so naruto wouldn't die so she was blasted very far back and broke down many trees. Then Kankurou came and save gaara, Ino and Sakura were saved,and Temari was in critacal condition. Most of the shinobi left the village an a searh party was sent to find Shikamaru's team. The team had

Jariya (spelt wrong i know but i cant spell)

Gai

Kakashi

Anko

Shikaku

Inoichi

Chouza

Kurenei (sp?)

Asuma

Ibiki

When they found the group Temari was covered in scratches, bruses, she was bleeding externally and internaly as well. The Nara's being sklled in medicine were able to heal her a little bit but it wasn't enough so they carefully brought he back.

"why should we take her" asked anko "she tried to destroy the village!!!"

"for once I Agree with Anko" said Ibiki

"SHE DIDN'T TRY TO DESTROY IT. SHE TRIED TO SAVE IT! WHY DO YOU THINK THE SAND SHINOBI LEFT HER!" Naruto yelled

Everyone that didn't know about that looked at Naruto.

"come again" said Kurenei

"Take her to the hospital and I will explain" shikamaru said

They agreed to it. Shikaku gently picked up Temari when something fell out of her hands. A book she had writen in. Shikamaru looked into the book. It was full of poems he flipped it open nothing was particularly interesting except one page there was a story.

_Caged_

_Many years ago there was a girl. She lost her mother the Queen because of the evil wizard king implanted a spirit in her unborn brother. The girl would cry herself every night to sleep. One day she ran out of her home into the desert and threw herself upon a dune and cried. That day was her brothers Birthday and her mothers Death day. Moments later her father the evil wizard king called for her to return home. But instead she fled into a cave where she met a magical cat. It was weak so the girl offered to merge with it to keep it strong. It agreed and moments later she passed out. She was found by her fathers servant and taken to a place of healing. Years later she became a warrior of the country she loved. She trained hard but she never surpassed the other warriors. One day she was taken to another place to compete in a challenge but the real rason was to destroy this place. The day the fights took place she betrayed her homeland and ran off another warrior to save this other land. She fought many battles but hey never had prepared he fo this battle. The battle was Brother verses Sister, Spirit verses Spirit, and Duty verses Love. The battle lasted for many moments and the last attack used had blown her away. She came to the battle prepared to die and as she took her last breath she knew that finally she was free, uncaged and happy._

Shikamaru turned the page and it said

_She was Free_

Then he realized that se fully intended to die today as a shinobi no a hero. Not if he can help it. She will live and she WILL be a shinobi hero

Neko no Temari is born.


	5. Sarotoubi's Funeral

_Caged_

_Many years ago there was a girl. She lost her mother the Queen because of the evil wizard king implanted a spirit in her unborn brother. The girl would cry herself every night to sleep. One day she ran out of her home into the desert and threw herself upon a dune and cried. That day was her brothers Birthday and her mothers Death day. Moments later her father the evil wizard king called for her to return home. But instead she fled into a cave where she met a magical cat. It was weak so the girl offered to merge with it to keep it strong. It agreed and moments later she passed out. She was found by her fathers servant and taken to a place of healing. Years later she became a warrior of the country she loved. She trained hard but she never surpassed the other warriors. One day she was taken to another place to compete in a challenge but the real rason was to destroy this place. The day the fights took place she betrayed her homeland and ran off another warrior to save this other land. She fought many battles but hey never had prepared he fo this battle. The battle was Brother verses Sister, Spirit verses Spirit, and Duty verses Love. The battle lasted for many moments and the last attack used had blown her away. She came to the battle prepared to die and as she took her last breath she knew that finally she was free, uncaged and happy._

Shikamaru turned the page and it said

_She was Free_

Then he realized that se fully intended to die today as a shinobi no a hero. Not if he can help it. She will live and she WILL be a shinobi hero

Neko no Temari is born.

--------------------------------------------------- (end of recap) ----------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru dropped the book then grabbed it again.

'she will live, she has to live, i wanna thank her, somthing, anything OH KAMI please save her.'

"Shikamaru, come on hurry up" his dad yelled

They all quickly hopped from brnch to branch. Shikamaru saw some actually all of the damage form the invasion. It wasn't bad then he remembered that Temari had told him that it wouldn't be bad if they tame Gaara thank god for her or they all would have "perished" with the village that he loved as much as clouds and being lazy and clouds and talking with chouji and clouds and getting bbq ( I can't spell it) with Ino, Chouji, and Asuma-sensei, and did I mention clouds. Well knowing him he might have chickened out.(Well maybe not but who knows I can't read his mind even if I am the authoress). The wall was busted because of a giant three headed snake. There was a crack throug the Thirds face. By the way here was the third.

"hey dad?"

"yes Shikamaru" he responded

"ummmm (he wanted to ask where the hokage was until two shinobi carried his lifeless body away) i-i-i-is that th-th-the hokage" she said

"he died in the fight between Orochimaru now Lets get er-"

"Temari, yeah Temari Lets go"

They hurried to the hospital but before they went in Sakura relized tht Temari had her headband on so she qickly whipped it off and put it in her pouch that held her kunai's and other wepons. then they brought her in. Of course the nurse in there tried to give them every quesion in the book. Name, age,condition and the list could go on and on and on.

"name please" she asked

Then an expert medic came out and started yellin at her for not getting temari to an operating room or something. So that medic Akira to be exact rounded up some medics and rushed Temari to a room. There was a hyuga medic so that was nice. A girl who couldn't be much older than Sakura and them walked out no ran to another room crying and saying "my mom is dying" over and over. They were really confused so Inoichi grabbed the girl.

"what are you talking about?" he asked

"what do you think MY mother is dying and Akira-sensei won't let me help her even though I can!!!"

"Temari's your mom?" asked shikamaru

"NO you idiots can't you scent somthing different about her! Shes not human shes-"

the girl was cut of by Akira who ha come out.

"KIRI SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"LET ME HEAL MY MOM"

"SHES NOT YOUR MOM!!"

"HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO BET"

Akira gave up right there that girl was to focused on saving the kid. So she grabbed her and gave her instructions which she blew off. That rally pissed off Akira so she gave up and yelled at the kid to heal her herself. Akira called out all the medics and kiri did her stuff. with everyone watching through the glass (i ecided that i want glass there). she didn't even use machines at all but the weirdest thing was that she had ears, tail, and paws / claws. when she came out everyone looked up.

"She'll be ok for a few months we really need a much more experienced medic than me or Akira. Some one like tsun-"

"don't go there Kiri she taught you enough to keep her alive anyway so don't go bringing her back she dosen't want to" said the pervvy sage

"sorry any way she will wake soon thanks to my mother. and myself." kiri said moving her tail "and she IS a sand nin I know she will need a differnt name to go by any suggestions"

"neko?" said naruto

"no"

'Neko sabaku no temari...NEKO NO TEMARI!' though shikmaru

"good idea Neko no Temari...don't ask i have telepathy" she said.

"oh" said shikamaru

Kiri got temari into a room then everyone (except the pervvy sage) went in.

-------------------------------------------- (Kiri) ----------------------------------------

"come on we need her to keep mom I mean temari alive unless I-"

"kiri both are out of the picture now why are you here you should be home."

"meh I came because i sensed mom was in danger" kiri huffed

"fine but Im not getting her so go home to the demon realm"

Kiri transformed into a large cat about three feet and with two tails like nekomata.

"I'll leave when you promise to get tsunade. I've lived longer than you and se is best for that position. Just tell her I recomended her." kiri said

"fine I Promise. Now i know why the third and all the other hokage's kept you"

"hmph anyway ihave to get home to MY kits"

"Always protective like everyone before you have you seen the tiger demon anywhere?"

"My MATE is at home ... or he better be."

She left with out looking back as she juped through a portal.

"god that cat I remember when she looked three" the sage said

"And You and sensei brought her to assess us whenwe were genin" kakashi said as he stepped out of the room "so tsunade is the next hokage"

"if she accepts"

Then a voice rang in their minds "She WILL if he knows whats best for her"

"kiri" they both said.

----------------------------------------------- (later) --------------------------

Temari woke up to se shikamaru asleep. she laughed at him then he woke up. He smiled at her and then told her that orochimaru killed him. But she wasn't surprised and explained that she knew that would happen but it didn't stop her from being sad she recalled the first time going to konoha. She was 7 and The third tought she was a ninja and he was always cool to talk to. Like about the grandfather she never had. Her dad aways left her there so the hoage let her hag out and tey would talk. which normally ended when she fell asleep. She could alwys tell him her problems with out him telling. Then she asked when he would be buried.

"A few days they may want to clean his body" he said

"Then I will go then i want to apologise for my people"

"I will take you"

He smiled and left. After those days she had gotten better Shikamaru came into her room and she was trying to stand but she had a pen and a scroll.

"Sit down you don't want to kill yourself."

"Meh" is all she said as she sat on the bed. She had black on and her hair was in her face like she didn't bother to put it up.

He brought he to the funeral but she was in a wheelchair. She was last to go up and when she did people started to whisper. She opened the scroll and it ha a picture of a flower then she pricked he finger and traced the flower, rolled up the scroll andplaced her hand on top of it and the scroll was a desert flower.

"A never dying desert because the love you gave me will never die as well. Thank you hokage-sama then a portal opened and kiri popped out in her cat form. She dropped a demon flower that only came from the demon realm. Temari had heard stories about kiri bu neve mut her so she put one arm over her. Then It started to rain and everyone except Shikamaru, Temari, Kiri, And the Nara's (shika's parents). They stared at the coffin the shika's parents left then shika until it was Kiri and Temari. All tey did was silently honor he ma by staying by his side through the night like the demons do with their comrads.

"Even in death he is great an he will always be remembered" They both said at the same time.

(Kiri dosen't come in anywhere else...I think)


	6. Good things happen and bad things too

Time skip because I'm to lazy to write the part where Naruto and the pervvy sage brought back tsunade and shizune. So I'm just going to give you a summary about what happened in Konoha!

Temari 's condition had gotten worse but nobody knew why, Shikamaru started to visit more often ( awww isnt that sweet). Actually everyday and he stayed longer. Sometimes chouji would come too. Most of the time she was asleep but when she was awake she was awake she happy to see them. Ino had come once but Temari was asleep. Nobody else really came because she was a sand nin. When Tsunade came naruto was all worked up about sasuke that he forgot about Temari.

"Come on you need to heal sasuke" naruto whined

"No naruto there is someone in worse condition that needs medical attention now. She has gotten worse since we left her."

"Who?" asked tsunade

"er ummm I think it was Neko no Temari" the pervvy sage said "Oh and this is her room"

Tsunade looked up and saw a sign that said "CRITICAL CONDITION" and they walked in. Temari had a weird mask thingy that helps you breath on, she had been given an IV, but the one thing that blew her mind were the amount of thank you notes and people that were there.

"T-t-temari-chan I heard that Naruto-kun and everyone else is here." said Hinata

"yeah (arf) They can heal you so your back to normal!" yelled Kiba excitedly.

"Yeah then you and I will fight again, and we can train together" said tenten excitedly

"yeah right Tenten you couldn't bet me if you tried." then she had a coughing fit. (FYI:coughing blood)

'only the hope she is recieving from her friends will help her, not just healing.' thought Tsunade and Shizune

" Yeah she'll be as good as new, BELIEVE IT!" naruto yelled as he ran in." See Temari-chan shes right there!" He pointed over to them. "Come on Tsunade-bachan you have to help her."

Tsunade walked over to Temari and examined her. Then yelled at everyone to get out so she and Shizune could heal her. It took many LONG (yes long) Tiring and did I mention long hours? After 3 hours Shizune came out, Then Tsunade and then...NOBODY! ( hah i bet you were expecting temari to pop out and yell HEY YA'LL IM FINE NOW nope ha ha!!!)

"Well after a long time of healing she will be just fine...if she rests" said tsunade

"Hey Chouji I'll buy you a months worth of ramen if Temari-chan Actually stays in bed."

"Deal" and they both shook on it.

"Oh and Shikamaru I want to see you in my office later"

(Oh what does she want to talk to him about...I don't know...That was sarcasm...)

So now Shikamaru is made DUN DUN DUN a CHUNIN YYYAAAAAYYY and they are at the bbq place with Shikamaru's team. Everone is celebrating shikamaru's promotion that they forgot about poor Temari. So she wanted to see what was going on. So after the last nurse that checked on her for the night she got up and left. At the same time else where Sasuke was preparing to leave for Orochimaru. He had just finished his talk with Sakura and as close to the sound four. Thats when Temari appeared.

"Well well uchiha what a nice suprise why are you out so late?"

" I should be asking you the same question. You shouldn't even be up let alone walk around" he retorted

"well I did and remeber when you went missing as well. Besids I'm fine now. So are you gong to answe me?" she countered

"Do you want to die?"

"I prepared for that a long time ago personally I know of worse things than death"

"then fight me"

Their fight didn't last ong because the sound four found them fighting and started attacking her with sasuke. Tuyuya (sp?) remembered her as the BITCH who betrayed her country and screwed up the plan to destroy the hidden leaf village. Then everyone remembered and attacked her head on without holding back. "Sorry Bitch but these are my new team mates so you hurt them I hurt you." sasuke said as he punched Temari in the stomach causing her to cough up more blood and pass out. The next morning Tsunade went to check on how Temari was doing but when she went into te hospital it was in an uproar until Akira came up and said that Temari was missing then she recalled when sasuke went missing with kakashi to train. Then she left to look for her when she found Sakura was running to find her.

"Tsunade-sama come here I don't know how but come quickly Shikamaru is already there he found her."

They ran at top speed to see a large croud. Whe she and Sakura ad finally pushed through they saw Shikamaru with blood all over his ne chunin vest and with a bloody temari in his arms. Tsunade ran over to her and tried to healher but she was alright. She looked all over her body then told Sakura to get kiba so he could scent the attackers. When Kiba showed up he quickly said Uchiha and Temari's eyes snapped open.

"Uchiha...gone...sound...four...orochimaru"

Then nekomata's eyes (purple eyes) replaced hers

**" I will kill him if its the last thing I** **do I swear on the book of demons"** nekomata said as she merged with her voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow cool well the bk of demons is a sacred book to the demons its like the bible, torah and so on. More like the code like from pirates of the carribean (paule or however you say it.) Thanks to al of my reviewers.OK couples

shikatema (duh)

nejiten (sorry my second fave)

naruino (ill try it...then i may switch to naruhina)

kibahina (for now)

gaaraxsakura (cant help it but that will be later)


	7. Uchiha gone and Temari's new style

**" I will kill him if its the last thing I** **do I swear on the book of demons"** nekomata said as she merged with her voice.

* * *

"Temari how do you feel?" Asked Shikamaru concerend 

"I'm fine just let me down I'm going to kill him!" she said as she jumped out of his arms. Then she relized the on her dress...thing.

'I DEFINATLY need new clothes...I'll make Uchiha pay for them'

**'make others do your dirty work...your more capable to be a demon than I thought you were.'**

'wait what?'

**' since we are now combined you have to do my demony things'**

'WHY...and what do I have to do?'

**' weeeelll there IS a demon festival that I plan on attending'**

'oh kami when and how do we get there?'

**'uhh you shall see? but be thankful its in a few er weeks'**

Then Tsunade started ranting about how stupid Temari was for leaving the hospital while Temari was blowing off her lecture and was arguing with the voice in her head also known as Nekomata. Shikamaru was confused at why Sasuke left and he wanted to know how Temari got better so fast. Kiba was lost in he whole argument (well Tsunade's lecture about not leaving the hospital ever again ) poor Kiba. Sakura was crying and asking Tsunade to stop her lecture so they could look for her precious Sasuke-kun. Then Tsunade stopped and told shikamaru to round up some people to go after Sasuke an the sound four and they would leave as soon as Tsunade felt it was safer.

"As for you! You are coming with me." Tsunade said as she grabbed Temari's arm.

"HEY OW where we going???"

"To the hokage's mansion"

"Is it like my house??? Oh Its the big red building isn't it?"

"yes it is and you will be staying there-"

"and restart being treated like a princess because im the princess of the sand. and blah blah don't forget to do this stuff make meals. NO THANK YOU!!!! I was already the woman (well girl) of the house (well mansion) at 8 I don't plan on doing it again until I'm married (or something close)...hmph" (yeah)

'Ohhh kay that was well...Interesting...Her life sucked (NOTICE the "ed" at the end)...Well not anymore...well she will hate shiziune for making her go shopping for new clothes (NNOOOOOOO THE EVIL SHOPPING OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM...srry)' thought Tsunade

So Temari is ranting...well talking about how much her life officially sucked and Tsunade was dragging her unwillng body that was ranting about her life sucked to the hokage's mansion or as Temari called it "the big red building". Once they got inside all of the people that work there looked at Temari and were confused why there was blood on her dress...thingy. Tsunade brough her to a room that was a decent size. It was a light color, it had a futon, closet, desk with multiple plain scrolls and pens/ pencils.

(bet you can guess why?  
doubt it kiri  
Oh should we tell them?  
meh I dont care  
well I knew that... well I'll tell them anyway she is an awsome artist I'll go into detail later.)

On the futon was a black robe with a dragon spiraling around it. (OOOOOOOOOHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHH very cool!)

"this will be your room I don't know if its as good as your old room but-"

"Wow this is nice and it actually has color. Its a hell of a lot better than my old room...But why are you doing this? Why don't just kick me out of the village I mean I am an enemy ninja."

"We restored the treaty with the sand a while ago, we didn't mention you being her because we were unsure if you wanted to return home to your er duties or stay here" Tsunade said "Becides you did save the village...with some help so we wanted to thank you... bt I'm asuming that you want to go home-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! heck yeah I'm stayin! ...whats the catch?"

"No catch but if you wan't you can become a ninja but-"

"I have to pass the test pff I've passed that thing like Five times over because I was bored at home. I showed the others how its done...well OUR test."

"and that was?"

"Oh nothin just your put ino an arena nd you had to fight...to the-"

"The what"

"It was a fight to the death, anyone who wanted to pass had to kill is or her opponent...Nothing much...but then again we couldn't have to many shinobi pass becaus we arn't a prosperous village so the less but stronger shinobi the better.Everyone knew in a mission sometime or another you would have to kill someone be it an old commrad or an enemy" Temari said casually

Tsunade was shocked. She knew that Suna shinobi were excellent killer but se didn't know at the practiced by killing their own commrads. Their friends so that they could be ninja. Thier test wasn't even close to as harsh as Suna's and on top of that Temari beat FIVE TIMES. Did she enjoy killing that much? I don't know I'm not Kishimoto Masashi.

"That must be why Suna is looked at as heartless killers. Like they have no emotion"

"I have had years of practice hiding my emotions and letting them out only when necesarry. Anger is always used in battle, Heartless and unforgiving it makes us. Love is never used. I myself thought I have loved but I was wrong. My emotons mean nothing nor do anyone elses that is the teaching in suna. And to make it even worse thy pair you up with your best friend so you can prove it."

"well our test is simple, just a perfect henge and three bushins" said Tsunade

"So if I do that now will I be where I was?"

"yes"

she did the henge and became Tsunad perfectly then 3 bushins

"This"

"Is"

"So"

"Pointless" said Temai and her bushins

"Well you passed but you knew that and you will probably hate me but you have to get yourself new clothesso you can hide yourself as a konoha shinobi."

Then Tsunade did some really sweet jutsu that took all the blood off her clothes and much to Temari's dislike she was forced to go shopping with shizune. She argued for a little bit but when shizune said something about ninja clothes she shut up. They went to this ninja shop where Temari got a few pairs of black shorts that cam own to her knees, a yellow hoddie because it cold to her. And a few white shirts to put under that. Also some long sleeve black shirts (that looks like a rash guard for the surfers), black baggy pants and a red half vest that had some metal in it so that if she gets hit with kunai's it won't puncture her skin. also a red bandana. When they got to the "big red building" Temari went to her room where she changed into the black shorts, hoodie,and white shirt. then she took the bandana and tied it around the bottom leg of her shorts. Afterward she walked into Tsunade' office where she got her headband and asked

"Ummm well now I have everything but...where the hell is my fan?"

Tsunade and shizune pointed to the wall where her fan was. Then Temari hit herself on the head (well headband) and left.


	8. Sakura's tears and Temari's journey

"Ummm well now I have everything but...where the hell is my fan?"

Tsunade and shizune pointed to the wall where her fan was. Then Temari hit herself on the head (well headband) and left.

* * *

After she left she was inwardly debating about if she should go find and kill Sasuke and the sound four, Go fight Tenten like she promised, Or draw all were very tough choices. 

'Hey cat I have a question.'

**'What?'**

'What do I do now? should I draw, fight and beat tenten or go kill Uchiha'

**'why are you asking me these stupid questions!'**

'Because I'm bored...the village is pretty'

**'Let me see is it being repaired?'**

'yes but not in the area we're in'

The cats purple eyes took over hers but the best part about nekomata is that she isn't color blind so she was looking at the whole town in is glory.

**'It is a beautiful village...why do the sell flowers when you can pick your own?'**

'Some people just know how to better take care of them so they want to get them from the best this is the Yamanaka flower shop...HEY is Ino in?'

**'Lets find out!'**

So Temari being well...nosey walked into the flower shop where all off these diffferent scents collided with her. "Hi welcome to the Yamanaka Flower- OH MY GOD TEMARI?!!!!" then Temari looked at the desk Where Ino was leaning over to get a better look at her. Her eyes were huge. "Ino do us all a favor and don't yell in the- Oh hello er..." said Inoichi as he waked out from the back with more flowers. "DAD DAD DAD THATS TEMARI!" Ino yelled again as she pointed to Temari. Then he looked and recognized her face as the girl that Shikaku carried to the hospital. "Oh so you were the sand nin...well konoha nin now that saved us." "I am" an Ino was thinking 'sand nin...Hey shes a konoha nin nice red headband...SAKURA HAS HER HEADBAND!' The Ino ran out behind the counter, grabbed Temari's hand and took off. "SORRY DAD GOT TO GO!" she yelled as they left.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Ino let go of her.

"Follow me we need to get something and I need answers"

So they ran throught the village (btw- Tsunade and Shizune are watching this while eating dango and laughing at Temari for being dragged around by Ino.) and Quickly went to Sakura's house. Ino knocked on the door and sakura's mom (Anyone know her name 'cause if not in callin her sakura's mom?) opened it. "Why Hello Ino who is you friend?" They were both panting "Hi, Temari, Sakura here?" was all she could answer. "Yes she is actually she is in her room why don't you two go up and I'll get you some water" "Thanks" they both said. The walked upstairs and Temari could tell what room was hers because there was sakura's tears all over.

"er sakura...(shes crying) PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER GODAMN IT BEFORE I GO KILL SAS- i mean UCHIHA FOR BEATING ME" then sakura looked up to see temari and her fan above her (i mean sakura's)head.

"Yeah I agree with Temari...for once" said Ino

then Temari glared at Ino so temari said "Ino shut up". "your ok" sakura said quietly. "Of coure I'm fine I mean I AM me...you ok...Is it uchiha If it is I'll kill him!" Temari said then they all laughed. "Whats going on up here you startd having fun without us...We feel loved don't we hinata" as Tenten and hinata walked in "You both don't know what love is cause Hinata's to scared to admit it to naruto and and you shoudn't talk cause you like Neji Tenten don't think I didn't notice. Im not blind Its SOOOOOOOO obious that you luuuurrrvvv him!" said Temari putting her fan back in place."But then again my many years of being a shinobi has taught me one thing..." "wh-wh-whats that" asked hinata unsure if the person was Temari. "yeah Temari what?" Temari looked at them. "Emotions are dangerous that is why I have had training and anyway I can't love so I wouldn't know what your talking about. Who could love me any way so I don't care about it. I must leave...I have to prepare for something" she headed to a window "WAIT" yelled sakura "Help naruto bring him back please I asked naruto to bring him back but don't kill him." she said. Temari grabbed her fan looked behind her "got it" and left to get her wepons.


	9. The bloodthirst

"Temari-chan What are you doing back?" Asked Shizune

She stopped checking her wepons to look up "Errrrrr uhhhh...nothing!" she said hoping Shizune would buy it. She didn't.

"why are your wepons out?"

"uhhhhh Im checking them in yea that" she said as she hid them in her clother like Tenten can. Then Shizune gave her an I-know-what-your-up-to-and-you-better-hope-that- Tsunade-dosent-find-out look.

Temari sighed

'DAMN why do older people gt the best of me'

**'That nara did to and he how old? 13 RIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHT'**

'not helping cat'

**'who said I was here to help'**

She cursed inwardly she was already in enough trouble with Shizune.

"Well er you figured it out so yea I'm going to help get the uchiha l00ser (done on purpose) back so he and I can fight for real with out him and his little friends form Oto (thats sound for your info" She said

"Your INSANE! besides we have enlisted in the sand to help us they have a new team mate...er Ayame I think."

Temari twitched and finished her preparations. She was going to save them not the 2 Sand nin and a whore who is OBSESSED with gaara and kankuro an all the boys stronger than her. She ran out toward the gates where the girls were waiting.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto is a baka so he won't notice that you like him you should try Kiba Its oblious that he likes you" Temari said and Ino twitched at the words "Naruto is a baka". Then she left.

* * *

"Do you think she can handle this Tsunade-sama. I mean she just lost to them yesterday." Asked Shizune 

"It seems that we can't stop her nobody can except maybe-"

"WHO!?"

"Nevermind she probably won't care to stop her. I wonder if she's watching...where ever she is" Tsunade said as she looked out the window "Neko no Temari is and interesting girl." Then Tsunade thought in her mind 'Oh Karura if you can hear me help your one and only daughter. The very girl that you named me godmother of. If you ave any feeling other than hate toward her then please listen to me'** 'Why should I Tsunade-sama she's a woman now. She's not girl and you know that. She dosen't need her mother to hold her hand anymore.' **said karura's restless spirit 'You never did hold her hand. She had to grow up quickly. She was the mother of YOUR boys at eight. Eight Karura. She had no time to be a kid because of YOUR husband.'

"Secret demon Summoning technique" Temari said and 3 large cats with 2 tails were infront of her. Temari could tell they were siblings by the way the fought.

**'My three children Lao, Futajin, and well you know Kiri'**

'THATS KIRI!!!'

**'Well well she looks different. She's killed recently wonder who and WHAT HAS THAT NO GOOD TIGER ONE TO MY DAUGHTER!'**

'huh?'

**'nevermind'**

"HEY! LISTEN WILL YA!" Temari yelled at the cats they imediatly (sp?) stopped your arguement

"Ok I need the red cat to take choji back to konoha and find the rest ok"

The red cat "im Lao" he said as he picked up choji and left. Then Futajin the blue cat and kiri (Yes she is purple) jumped into the trees and Temari used her fan to scan the landscape. It didn't take long for them to come across another split so temar sniffed 'Neji' and they followed until they found Neji and Futajin took him back. Then Kiri and Temari set off to find the rest of the people. (Im soo tempted to use internet slang) They kept goin till morning. They Traveled faster than other shinobi because they are sweet like that. Only hours later they found Shikamaru about to be killed until

'Dai kamatachi no jutsu' thought Temari and a huge wist of wind knocked Tayuya (sp?) into a tree

"Well well The little traitor wants to play'

"Yes WE do want to play" Temari said as she started her transformation

In only moments she was at her full transformation then she started to crave blood. So naturally she went to kill her first she ripped out her eyes then tore off her face then clawed her to death and drank her blood. She looked up to see Shikamaru scared.

"don't worry I only do that to enemys. Damn now I have blood on my face"

Then Shikamaru wipped her face off with his clothes "There now all the blood is gone an its replaced by a pretty face"

"not only a pretty face but if you want it can be beauiful"

"Meh I'd rather save it for another day."

Then A girl with a red ponytail and a black attirie came out and kiri was watching in a tree.

"HEY BACK OFF SOUND BITCH" The girl said and launched kunais. Then Temari expertly blocked them with her hand.

"huh"

"So your the sand person that was sent to help. well your late his own town has saved him. You can call me Neko." Said Temari.

"Ayame" she said eying Shikamaru.  
"Er shall we go to the village?" asked Shikamaru.  
"Yea lets I havent seen it before" said Ayame

* * *

DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The truth behind her

At the village Temari put up her hood so hr brothers don't recognise her wel aong with Ayame.

"Nara lets go to the hospital Lao and Futajin better be ther or so help me-"  
"Their there" Kiri meowed in cat so Ayame dosen't get scared

When the arrived at the hospital the nurses were shocked to see Temari perfectly fine from the accedent with Sasuke.

"Can I help you?Oh my god neko-san are you ok I heard what happened"  
"Im fine Akira-san Um where are the two boys hat a red an blue cats brought in?"  
"There in critical condition but we might be able to save them" Akira whispered to Temari  
"For Shikamaru's sake you'd better" Temari said and walked off.

They walked down hall where they were joined buy Shikaku (and for those of you who DON'T know who he is thats Shikamaru's dad). A few nurses that were rushing to get to Choji's and Neji's rooms so they could operate and save them. Then out of no where Lao and Futajin ran into Temari because they were running from a nurse for eating food. Temari sent them home but not Kiri.

"Why didn't that THING leave with them," asked Ayame.  
Then Kiri jumped on her with all of her might and slammed Ayame into the ground "Take. That. Back." She hissed into her ear.  
"Make me" Ayame spat.  
Kiri raised her paw and unsheathed her claws and went for her face but Temari said "Don't you'll break the treaty and we will be consumed by war. Think of it you've been loyal to konoha for how long?" Temari looked at Kiri who got off of Ayame.  
"Three hundred seventy-four years, five months, Three weeks, one day, 15 hours, 26 minutes and 57 seconds" Kiri replied "Or in short ever sense Konoha was created."  
"exactly so you cant do anything that STUPID" Temari hissed.

She grumbled and started off to the critical condition unit with Temari at her tails. Literally, Then Shikamaru followed with Ayame tagging along. They found where Choji was and waited out side then they started to talk.

"Its pointless to be so fidgety, Sacrafices are an invetable part of missions, You did recieve emotional training. Didn't you?"

"NEKO, don't be harsh! Its his first mission as a chunin"

"SO WHAT" temari rounded off on Ayame "I've done worse. He and his friends were in a better situation than my worst mission!"

_Flashback_

_"well well look what we have here. the little princes of the sand" said some Iwa nin as he put his hand on Temari's face. She bit him. "Well well fiesty are we? Well good we like fiesty don't we boys?"  
There was cheering in the background as the man grabbed Temari and ripped her clothes as she screamed. One by one the men toyed with her making her bleed all over. After the last person they threw her in the corner with nothing as they slept. Then that night a man snuck in and heard Temari crying in pain. The man was Baki-sensei, Temari was eight Baki was twenty-three. When he found her he took off his shirt and vest and put it on Temari and ran home with her.  
**" Thank you for saving us"** said a voice in her mind and that was the first day Nekomata spoke to Temari_

_end_

"much worse" she whispered and looked down 'thank you Baki-sensei'  
"Training dosen't compare to actual combat as you know. I knew what the missions were like but I thought I knew what wa instore for me as a shinobi. I was wrong. This was my first mission as a leader and it taught me something... Im not cut out to be a shinobi" He said  
"Shikamaru don't be so hard on yourself"  
"SHUT UP AYAME! THE ONLY REASON YOU WERE HERE IS FOR SHIKAMARU YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM. Not Choji, Neji, Kiba or Naruto. You don't care. The mission was to retrieve Sasuke and I knew what they were in for so I followed because... because... They helped me when I was in the hospital and my condtion was worse." Temari yelled. "Shikamaru Stop acting like man. Your not...YOUR A COWARD! YOUR BORING AND SCARED TO BE HURT!"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THEM BUT I KNOW YOU"  
"WELL I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU. You know what! Prove to me that you know that you know me. NOW"  
Shikamaru got up and left to the door "I have nothing to say she took the words from my mouth." Them the door opened and a smiling Tsunade stepped out. "HE'S OK!" she yelled. Temari smiled and Shizune ran down the hall and yelled "HYUUGA NEJI!...IS OUT OF DANGER!" Then Shikamaru stared to cry and Temari left like the proud woman she is. Tsunad tol Shizune to follow her so she did and she found Temari drawing out on a tree.

"What are you doing out here?" shizune asked as shee tried to look over her shoulder.  
"Trying to be alone and be angry without hurting anyone, and trying to draw." she responed  
"why are you angry?"  
"Because my life sucks. I have no parents, They hated me when they were alive, I've only been living lies and I have to obey the voice '**DEMON'** in my head and i have no free will" Temari said as she attacked her drawing. It was a large dragon.  
"Thats and interesting picture. I think ive seen it before."  
"yeah on my back" Temari pointed "its a tatto (sp) I recieved it at seven."  
Shizune watched as she finished the drawing. Then she packed up. "Im going" "no you arn't your coming home." "Okay" "treat you to ramen" "Deal"


	11. New team and a new love

After a few days Temari went to see Choji, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba. Temari had brought Naruto's favorite ramen to so She went to his room first.  
"HEY NARUTO!"  
"Hey Temari-chan! Whats that?"  
"Oh well here! Im glad you can use chopsticks now!" Temari said as she handed him ramen. He grabed it quickly and started to eat and then he said "Ey ou nmo dat sunabe baa-han wuz lookin fo wu?" then he swallowes "Sory Tsunade-baa-chan was looking for you." She looked at him "really? well I better go then" she said and go up "WAIT!" then she looked around "I was wondering ummm where are you staying now that your out of the hospital? and OH YEA shikamaru was looking for you HERE!" He gave her a note. "Well I'm staying with Tsunade Kaasan and Shizune Neechan and WHY was Shikamaru looking for me." she asked.  
"Dunno ask him but he seemed down." Naruto said as he restarted to attack his helpless ramen with his EVIL chopsticks!

(Of doom?

No who are you?

inner self... ive told you this many times... baka

i know you are but what am I!

meh

thats my word!

well i am apart of you so therefore it is my word as well!

Bitch

Bitch is a female dog, Dogs bark, Bark is on trees, Trees are a part of nature and natue is B-E-A-UTIFUL so thanks for the compliment

You know this is as bad as us arguing with misty about who had the less amount of brain

so that proves that she has more of a brain than us

W00T TAKE THAT!)

Temari walked out of the hospital debating weather to read the note that Shikamaru gave Naruto who gave it to her or to meet Tsunade in her office so she won't blow her top... again. In the end she walked to Tsunade's office but she stopped by her room to get an empty scroll just in case she starts going on and on and on about something pointless... again. She walked well ra into Tsunade's office because she reeaaallly didn't want a most likely drunk hokage with super human strengh on her tail... well tails (notice the plural tailS) When she barged into her office Tsunade's desk was pilled with papers... mosty of them pointless D rank missions... that Temari didn't do ever.

"FINALLY! yes now I have an excuse NOT to do my paper work!" Tsunade said jumping over the desk. "Ok its time that you get a team and we are going to meet them. But were going to be early so you and I can train" Tsunade said as they walked out of the hokage mansion or my favorite term "The big red building". Then they headed to the training fields.

"Ok Tsunade-Kaasan so how long do we train for and who are my teammates" Tsunade still hadn't gotten used to Temari calling her "kaasan". She had never been a mother she had though of it once with Dan at times but she never thought. When they got to the training field They started there training. This was a special type of training. The purpose was to fight with out Nekomata helping. They trained for an hour until they heard a voice.

"Sorry were late Tsunade-sama but Shikamaru was being lazy so well you know. Ino dragged him here and we had to tempt Choji with chips" Said Asuma. "HEY AZUMA-SENSEI WHERES OUR TEAM MATE?" Yelled Ino as Temari was currently hiding in the trees. Then when Tsunade had her back turned explaining that they were training Temari jumped out of the trees and on Tsunade.

"Got ya Kaasan!" Temari said and then POOF...ers and Tsunade picked up Temari by her hood and flicked something on the top of her head. "YEOW THAT HURT!" she howled and flattened her ears. "THEN DONT LET YOUR EARS COME OUT IDIOT!" "I CANT CONTROL IT IT JUST HAPPENS" "Huh... just like your tails and paws ne?" "yea"

**"Meh shes turning ...so yea why are they here?" **Nekomata **said "She'll be back to normal soon... I think" **

"I hope so ANYWAY this is your new teammate... who is out at the moment" said Tsunade

"Is that Temari?" asked Ino then shikamaru started to pay attention.

"nnnnn meh ow headache I feel pathetic... Now Tsunade-kaasan do you mind puting me down my legs are falling asleep." So Tsunade dropped her on purpose. "I didn't mean like that" she hissed to the older woman and Tsunade gestured to the team. "No. Your my team?" she asked struggling to stand up. Shikamaru tried to help her but she backed away and jumped into the trees.

"If your my team then prove to me your skills" yelled Temari

"Oh god here she goes she just recovered and she wants to fight."

So the team fought for a while and Asuma and Tsunade were talking. "Errr well Temari is different. She is smart but as you can see she loves and I mean loves blood. She fights and is very strong. We have been doing special training to control er her other and its getting better but as you see she has ears and paws." said Tsunade "Yes I do well not really because shes to fast and at the moment hidden." said Asuma, Tsunade just glared at him and he shut up. About an hour later Ino and Choji were exausted and temari walked out of the trees like nothing happened. "Wow you are pathetic. I mean." Temari said she walked forward and shuddered. Then she fell face first into the ground. "Well time to go home ne Temari." Said Tsunade mockingly "H-h-hai Kaasan" was all Temari could say and they left for home and the others left.

------------------------------------LATER!---------------------(Hey look - thingys!)---------------8

Temari woke up in the HOSPITAL AGAIN... (Really) no. She woke up in her room. She looked out the window for a little bit Then Tsunade walked in. "Your awake! Good well I brought you some food. I'm not used to this whole mom thing so bear with me okay?" She said as she handed her some riceballs which Temari ate gladly. Nekomata was busy complaining for food anyway. Then Tsunade said something "Hey I saw this note in your pocket from Shikamaru. I din't read it but here." She handed Temari the note.  
_Dear Temari,_

_Meet me at my favorite cloud watching spot at Twilight._

_Shikamaru_

Temari read the note over and over. Then looked out the window... Twilight... Then she got up and said "Uhhh Got to go BYE" and jumped out the window and ran out into the streets. She saw Naruto and Iruka a chunin but she didn't know him well. Then she saw Ino and Sakura talking about today. "Hey Neko-Chan" Yelled Ino "All better ne?" "Yeah I've got to go BYE" Temari said "HEY WAIT! um The sand trio." Said Sakura "Yeah what about them?" Temari asked "There leaving tomorrow afternoon" "Oh thanks Sakura" "welcome" and Temari ran to Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching place.

"There you are."

"Shut up what do you want cry-baby." Temari huffed

"I'm Sorry" he said

"Yea yea- Wait what?" Temari said shocked

"I'm sorry" He said. Then he took a few steps forward until he was infront of her. Then he did something that Shikamaru would never do. He hugged her. Temari was shocked and thought 'Thank you' And she put her arms around his neck. "Thank you Shika" she said. They looked into each others eyes and then their faces moved closer until their lips touched and they closed their eyes and fell into the moment. When they broke apart Temari said the onr thing she would never say "I love you" "I love you too Temari"


	12. Teh awsomeful Festival and 2 Characters!

Recap: "I love you" "I love you too Temari" (Oh by the way Tsunade and Shizune were watching the wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooolllllllllllleeeeeee time and they got a picture or two to prove it. Only for black mail reasons of course.)

The next day Shikamaru came to he Hokage mansion and picked up Temari to go bid the sand trio good bye. In the Hokage's Office Tsunade and Shizune were watching Temari and Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama there's something different about her, No parents and she can't see her brothers but she seems to still be happy. She is truly is special. Like Naruto almost" said Shizune.

"We both can agree that she's like Naruto in many ways:

-blonde

-no parents

-strong

-likes ramen

-hates hospital

-always wants to train

-has many friends

-want to do missions

-ect.

But she is also different and that is because she IS basically a living demon. Not a vessel. She understands many different things because of that demon. But she's also in love." Tsunade said holding up pictures and grinning evilly.

"YOU TOOK PICTURES! ... let me see them." Shizune grabbed the pictures from Tsunade's hands and looked at them. One was a picture of Temari and Shikamaru kissing, and enjoying it too. The other was of them just hugging but looking into each others eyes. (AAAAAAWWWWWWW isn't that sweet) Shizune gave Tsunade back the pictures and they both went back to work.

----------------------------------------- (OH LOOK HYPHENS!) ----------------------------------

"Wow Shika-kun you were early!" Temari

"Well I have to escort the Sand trio and they tend to want me early beside I bet you want to see your brothers before the go right Neko-chan… oh your ears are out again"

"yea I can't seem to bring them back and so are my tails." Temari said

Temari turned around and there were two purple tails and she pulled off her hood so he could see her purple ears. His hand reached up and he petted her ears and she flicked one of them to say stop it baka. Then se gave him a Were-out-in-public-baka look. They when to the hotel where the sand trio was staying

"Hi Shikamaru-kun good to see you! Oh umm we aren't leaving yet because your Hokage said that we should wait because the sound may still be out. Oh did you hear the boy er Naruto he and a team left to find that Sasuke boy." Ayame said

"Yes I knew about Naruto I was at the office when Jiraiya was requesting the mission" Temari lied 'Actually I was knocked out'

"Oh well come in… GAARA-KUN, KANKUROU-KUN COME HERE!" yelled Ayame and Temari sweat dropped 'she has a death wish' Gaara and Kankurou walked out and Gaara seemed different.

"Gaara-kun this is the girl who saved Shikamaru-kun, Neko-Chan!"

"Neko-san" said Gaara

"Neko-san thanks for dealing with Ayame for us. If Nara couldn't kill her then Ayame probably couldn't either." Said Kankurou "Have we seen you ever?"

"No anyway I'm bored anyone want to spar?" Temari asked

"Me!" yelled Ayame

They went out to the training field and Ayame and Temari stood in fighting positions. "BEGIN" Yelled Kankurou and Temari ran in circles around Ayame to build up dust so Temari could hide with out being seen. After the dist built up she jumped into the trees. There she carefully aimed her weapons to hit Ayame in the head. Ayame sensed them and used a wall of earth to block it. Then they went into Taijutsu and Temari won.

They walked around Konoha, They met Ino and Hinata and Tenten. Also they saw the boys shopping for more weapons. Except Shino he just went with them because he had nothing to do so yeah. After they dropped off the Sand Trio at their hotel and left to watch the stars. When they got there a portal opened and Kiri popped out.

"Neko no Temari you are here by ordered to follow me to the festival as is The boy next to you because we can't have anyone know abut this." Said Kiri in the most authority like voice she could. They both looked at each other and then Kiri pulled them in. "Sorry" Kiri said as they landed. They looked around and then at one another

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE A CAT!" Temari yelled at Shikamaru. Then Shikamaru looked back to see that Temari was splitting in half. Then POP!

"**Finally I'm in My body look my precious tails and KIRI WHAT DID THAT NO GOOD TIGER DO TO YOU!" **said Nekomata

"Nothing mom I'm fine I'm 474 I can take care of myself"

"HEY KIRI LOOK AN ANCIENT FELL INTO OUR TRAP!" Yelled a purple Asian Lung.

"YEAH COME ON IT'S THE STUPID HAWK!!" Yelled a Large Wolf.

"Everyone this is Mizuki the dragon demon, And the Ansatsu wolf demon." Said Kiri

"Hi call me Misty" Said The rather large dragon

"Sup, Ok Now hurry KIRI COME ON" yelled Ansatsu

They ran at top speed to the ancient's part of the demon realm. Then they looked over by a building there indeed was a Hawk stuck in a Snare made out of some of Kiri's hair and some of Ansatsu's hair to make it strong. It was rather hilarious to see the hawk moving around. Temari looked around and saw something like spray paint on the walls some drawings was stupid and others were like "KIRI WUZ HERE! PHEAR ME!!!!"

"Let me own is this anyway to treat an ancient!" yelled the hawk

"No" Said Ansatsu laughing

"Let me down I'm old and I need to be treated better than this."

"Your point please!" Yelled Kiri and Misty

"I'm OLD"

Then Temari couldn't help but yell "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

In the end the Hawk was let down. And then they went to have fun with games. Later there was awards for many things. Nekomata received the quickest thinker for merging wit Temari so she wouldn't die, Kiri, Misty and Ansatsu Received the most creative demon and a reward for being smart asses. They also met many other Demons like Ryuuta Misty's mom; Akira, Ainaru, Tyrontu Kiri's Kids; Juliariku and Futamaru, Futajins family; Takami and Bakmoto Lao's family. Kiri insisted ones Bakmoto was born they should name him Baka after his Father. She went home with her ear almost gone. Ai Is Ansatsu's mom Who they had met as well. By the end of the Festival Everything was quiet to Honor Kyuubi, and the other demons who were trapt. Then They left.

------------------ (KONOHA) ----------- (HEY LOOK HYPHENS…AGAIN) ----------------

"Wow That was weird, cool but weird." Said Shikamaru as he walked to the Hokage Mansion.

"Not troublesome?" Temari asked

"No you wee there how could it be troublesome" Shikamaru said. Temari smiled. Once they got to the Hokage's Mansion Shikamaru started to turn around but Temari Grabbed him. She pouted until he got the Idea. He move up and kissed her. It was small but nice and they both turned in for the night

----------------------------------------------- (OH LOOK MORE HYPHENS) --------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way Ansatsu is ShikaTema.Rox.Like.Hell YOUR WELCOME! and Mizuki Misty


	13. Gone and Happyful My NEW word

Days passed and the sand trio was going to leave soon and weird things started to happen. Temari started to change rapidly. Tsunade and Shizune had thought it was puberty even though it wasnt true she was a fast developer so she had mostly finished. Her cat ears were out permanitly (sp) also she couldn't make her tails go away or her paws for that matter. The day the sand siblings left Shikamaru had picked her up to say good bye. They walked together and sometimes she would hiss for some reason.

"Temari you did it again" Shikamaru ssaid annoyed

"I'm sorry but somethings up with my teeth they hurt. I seems that my wisdom teeth are coming in." Temari said opening her mouth and pointing inside. Shikamaru looked in and saw that her mouth that they looked like a cats mouth. No wonder it hurt her teeth were changing due to nekomata.

"Your teeth! they look like a cats!" he said then he felt force on her mouth and pulled his fingers out and SNAP! and then she hissed loudly.

"Toublesome woman dont close it so fast it will hurt more." Shikamaru growled

Temari huffed and they left to the gates. Thy passed th ramen shop and saw Naruto and Iruka, They say Ino helping her parents in the shop and Hinata and the rest of team 8 training. They got to the gates and the Sand Trio was there with some of the academy students.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be at the academy" Asked shikamaru

"Tsunade-sama told us to come here and then you would take us to train with Neko-sensei"said moegi

Then temari had looked at the scroll that Tsunade had given her that morning she opened t and it said

_Today you will be helping Nara Shikamaru with teaching. We need more shinobi than ever. Your team will also be helping with other classes. Besides I know you want to help him. If you don't I'll show everyone the pictures I have of you two kissing._

"WHAT!!" Temari yelled and everone looked at her. Then Shikamaru read the scroll and did the same as Temari. Then Temari grabed the scroll back and took out a kunai and killed it. Well shreaded it a lot.

"Well sorry about that. You sure that you'll be ok on the way back bacause we could escort you to the border" Said Shikamaru

"And of course the only reason he wants to is because he dosent want to teach. But then again I could do that because I reeeeaaally Dont want to feel Tsunade-Kaasan's Wrath...and cough blackmail cough. But I'm sure you'll do fine because Gaara, and Kanky are the two strongest Genin in Suna."

"what about me?" aske Ayame

"What about you? Your not no info at all I'm suprised that Baki-san LET you on the team AND the Kazekage." Said Temari

"hes dead.Lord Kazekage is dead" Said Ayame sadly while Gaara and Kankurou looked like they didn't care. Then they looked at Temari who was trying her best to contain her happiness.

"Anyway it was nice of you Gaara and Kanky to save Lee and Kiba and Ayame well...hmmm can't say any thing so BYE!" Temari said. She stepped forward and shook Kankurou's hand an he mumbled "I'm glad your alive 'Mari I won't tell" Then she looked at Gaara and shook is hand. Then they turned around to leave when they felt a large gust of wind and "YES HES GONE I'M FREE!" and Kankurou smiled 'How does Konoha put up with her.' Knakurou thought as he smirked.

After Temari came off her fan all of the kids ran back to the Academy to be taught by their new sensei's.

* * *

Yes I know this is the shortest chapter of all time but I have a HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK. It must be them again. I should work for them. Now where was I. OH yeah I need IDEAS. Im not going to use the fillers other than the one with the sand Trio because I have cool Ideas. so yea and I want this to be LONG! yes long. After naruto leaves then I'm starting a new story and then he comes back and thats also a new story... so yea. HELP... i want alot of ides so i can let my mind wander. 


	14. The evil jokes from Neko

After weeks of teaching stupid, Talentless, and troublesome kids, Tsunade FINALLY had a mission for Temari. Shizune had woken her up and told her that she needed to go to her office. So with that Temari Jumped out of bed and gteabbed her black clothes an th red half vest. If it was a mission she might need that. She ran into the office and straight into Naruto who had just gotten there.

"Oi, Watch it!" Yelled Naruto

"Why don't you your a ninja you should have scensed me god" she yelled and naruto

"TEMARI" Tsunade gave her a warning look and Temari shut up. "Any way you 5 have a mission. Naruto had saves 3 people from a town nearby. Its your job to escort them back and help them rid of the people controling the country.Neji is team leader." Temari grumbed at that

"I'm older I've done missions like this before besides I can control it now." Tsunade gave her a look "Fine ALMOST happy now. Geez but still I should lead." Temari argued.

"Why must I go because I have training and I have to look for Sasuke I don't have time" Tsunade grabbed Naruto and pulled him over the table and started to yell at him "Oh an Temari don't argue or I'll" She pointed at her drawer. Temari walked out "I have to get my fan" Tsunade smirked

I'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'maline

"Where's Temari" Yelled Naruto

'Most likely making out with Shikamaru beore she leaves' Thought Tenten Then Temari made a flashy entrance with her fan. "Time to go" And they walked.

Temari and Tenten were talking about their last fight and how Temari cheated. Or well Tenten claimed Temari cheated but Neji said that Temari didn't cheat she used she wind. Go figure but Tenten didn't like losing to Temari. At lunch Naruto was balancing on some Rocks and Temari had fun an ould send a small gust of wind to unbalance him. Lee did the same so soon they made it a contest but Rokusuke told them off. Later they had found a friend of Lee's and stopped there. That night Rokusuke dissappeared.

"He's most likely trying to save that person." Said Temari

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM." Yelled Naruto. They all looked at Neji who nodded. "Now" he said. They took off running hoping to find him.

yournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournotyournot

They had run straight until morning then they stopped and hid. "Ok there's the hide out lets go" said Naruto then Temari hit him. "Baka you need a plan to get in there we cant just storm in! Besides there are very strong forces there, Lots of chakra." Hissed Temari

"We'll go but we need to get closer ok" said neji

"YOSH"

They had jumped down further to se what was going on. They saw people with rocks carrying them some where that they couldn't see. Then an elderly man collasped and they heard talk of funeral. Temari d them. She d funerals, all sad, no . Naruto was talking about how he d them. Neji and tenten were trying to calm him and Tmari was shaking.

"Te-te-temari what's with you" asked Tenten

"They said that they would kill him. That means lots of it gushing out of the wounds. Then I can drink it all." she whispered then she heard something

**' come on kit lets eat I'm hungry'**

"Can I attack them I'm hungry." pleaded Temari

"Then you should have eaten the curry" snapped Neji

"Come on we need to help the old guy" said Naruto

"Allow me Naruto" said Temari and Lee. They looked t eachother and went down. POW! Two punches from both Lee and Temari hit the guards. Then they waved for Naruto, Tenten and Neji to come down, they did.

"Are you ok old man?" Asked Lee "Here have some water" naruto sai but the old guy knocked it away.

"Quick knock me out! If they know that im the only one unhurt they'll prepare my funeral!" he said. Then they heard a gong. "Did they find us?" asked Tenten

"No, Thats the funeral bell. Raiga rings it when he's going to hold a funeral for those who have betrayed him in life" the ol man said

"He buries them alive! How cruel" yelled Tenten "He cries openly and greives about how good they were during them" Naruto made a coment about not getting them then Neji pointed out "That dosn't sound like the old mans funeral bell" The man said that Rokusuke had been caputred and its most likely his. They quiky left and arrived at the cematary(sp?). "Lets go save him" Said Naruto. Neji used his Byakugan and looked into the coffin. Rukosuke was alive and ok. All they had to do was defeat the others and they could save them.

"Allow me. I've been working on a Technique that is similar to Gaara's Sand Imploding Funeral. If this guy likes funerals then I'll use my move on him." Temari said reaching for her fan

"Alright take them out." said naruto.

Then smoke were thrown and They quickly came out. Naruot \, Tenten, Neji an Lee on the ground and Temari on her fan. Ten ten grabbed her stick thingy (Some one tell me what it is please) And hit one guy in the face and another dude in the stomach. Neji quickly ran up on one guy and hit him hard in the gut, kicked another and knocked him out. Naruto used his Uzumaki Naruto Rendan and hit two other guys in the proccess. Neji warned them that 3 others were there and lee quickly took care of two but the last one was Karashi the one that they promised to bring back. Meanwhile Temari is making her own currents to stay hidden.

"Hey fuzzy-brows whats up with him." Asked Naruto

"Th-this is Karashi the one we promised to bring back" Lee said

"This guy is Karashi?" said Naruto

Lee nodded "We heard you joined Raiga, Why?" Asked Lee "Hmph so what if I did. Raiga-sama is awesome you'll see." Yelled Karashi Then Lee punched him. "Temari you there?" Tenten asked through the radio ( I decided I want them to have Radios and walkie talkies and well you get the drift... HEY LOOK PARENTHESSES! and I cant spell it right so yea.) No answer. "Temari" Tenten called again. Still no answer. Tenten called her name more and more then Neji slapped himself and Tenten MENATALLY slapped herself and said. "Neko" "yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss" Temari said mockingly "Get. Your. Ass. Down. Here." Tenten said meaning every last word. "Cooooooooommmmmmmmmmiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg" Temari said in a sing-song voice. She jumped down "I'm baaaaaaaack" she said "Your a real bitch you know that?" Tenten said "Hell yeah" She said happily.

"Why does she look all screwed up" asked Karashi

"HEY the only thing screwed up is your face! if you want to I can fix it" She said pulling out a kunai

"n-n-n-n-no th-th-th-thanks" Karashi said

"Good boy"


	15. Meh i cant think of a good name 4 this

The next thing our heros did (Ok no more Pokemon for me) was get Rokusuke out of the coffin! (Ok a random moment My brother is playing with the paper shredder thing. Oh and his Hampster died and he's going emo so please help me cheer him up.) "GGGGGGAAAAASSSSSP" (gigga gasp. Yes I know this is your line misty bu I had to use it) "Thank you for saving me" he said "Yeah its ok I'm sorry we forgot about you" said Naruto. They started a little conversation then Neji and Temari both felt something. It was so murderous like Gaara before Naruto changed him.

**'Oh I sense MURDER! I LOVE murder'**

'I know you do so how would you like to murder someone?'

**'GLADLY'**

'Good cat'

"What is this murderous feeling" asked Neji

"I don't know. Can you see anyone?" asked Temari

Neji activated his Byakugan. "No, wait theres someone on the mountian" he yelled

They all jumped up and landed on the mountian. The next thing they knew there was mist surrounding them. Temari looked around, she couldn't see anything. "Nej-"

"I can't see a thing. Neko it's your turn" said Neji. Temari got a huge wiff. 'two ninja. One has to be Raiga.' she thought "All right I've found them. Neji let me show you" Temari said. She walked behind him and then put her paws on his head an move it around. "Here, Focus at the spot in front of you" He did as he was told but couldn't see anything

"I cant see anything Tem- I mean Neko. Wait I can see eleven chakra patterns. Ten-ten to the right, Naruto the left, I'll stay here and Lee infront." Temari jumpped in the air. She had to be invisible at all costs.

She used the currents to ride on her fan. "There isn't anyone here is there Nekomata?'

**'Not that we can smell"**

So they stayed up there until they heared Lee yell. Tenten had called her to come down but she didn't. The next thing she knew Naruto, Neji, Ten-ten and Lee were on the ground. Raiga was proud of himself for some reason and was about to kill them when he felt a gust of wind hit him. Temari had landed.

"Die" she said 'Kuchiyose Kirkiri Mai' and then the one-eyed weasel Kamatari appeared. "What do ya need Boss?" asked the weasel "WEASEL how pathetic. LIGHTNING BALL" Yelled Raiga as his swords threw a lightning ball at them. BOOM. It exploded right as It met Temari's Fan.

"My fan has a whole in it you bastard." Temari said as she snapped it closed. "Thats it" She set her fan back where It was supposed to go. "Sense you like funerals I'll make your own." Temari said and she did a few hand signs "Lightnings weak against Wind anyway"

"What the"

"Wind Release: Wind crushing Technique!" Temari Yelled as she slammed her palms together but instead of him being crushed she had crushed the rockes under him and herself. "SHIT. KAMATARI HELP" Then the weasel grew very large and then swooped down to catch Temari. It threw its scythe into the wall to hold them up so they could watch Raiga fall and be crushed.

"NOOO! RAIGA" said a voice as Temari and Kamatari got up. Neji, Tenten, Lee and Naruto had just woken up too. They were over by the voice. It was an unzipped bag and inside was a boy. He was called Ranmaru. He explained that Raiga had found him and was the world to him. Then Naruto picked him up.

"Well until you can walk Ill be your new body!" said Naruto and with that they walked to the Curry of life shop.


	16. COUPLES!

Ok yes I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about making you wait. I have come to a conclusion. It's called a SUMMARY!!!! yesh since I cant write this i will summurize it into a reeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyy short chapter... until the part where lee gets-

Temari: KIRI!

oh yea!

------------------------------

So They all went back to the shop. The old lady was all happyful that Karashi-Teme (BastardTeme... and if you it "a" then its Tema or Temari's nickname! i think) came back to the shop to make curry. Then a storm starts to come so the gang decided that they were going to make a wall shelter thingy...yea. Karashi-teme was to look after Ranmaru. Temari well lets say she was enjoying herself. What is that? Flight my friends, flight. So she saw everything. Karashi-teme took Ranmaru out of the shop house thingy. Tenten followed and then Ranmaru brought Raiga back to life. Karashi-teme and him made plans and Tenten helped Ranmaru with all the strenght she had left. then the gang came up and started to fight Raiga. Tenten saved Ranmaru and herself. The old lady and Karashi-Teme strted to make the curry of life to help them. Raiga did this yber schweet move and Neji and Lee got knocked out. so now with tenten and her curry (of [doooooooooooommmmmm no life)

"Oh my god Tenten Neji's dead!" yelled Temari as she neared them

"He's unconsious get it right." she said

"well it dosen't look like hes breathing... QUICK TENTEN HE NEEDS MOUTH TO MOUTH!" temeri yelled

**'what are you doing?'**

'embarassing tenten infront of her one true love NEJI'

**'how'**

'like I said... mouth to mouth'

"What do you me-" tenetn started but Temari shoved Tenten's lips against Neji's... then took mental pictures that she could force Ino to invade her mind and Temari would draw the WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOLLLLLLLEEEEE thing. Neji opened his eyes and hugged Tenten (mind you their still kissing). Temari was sure to remember this.

"Your good at that Tenten" said Neji

"th-thanks" She hugged him

"PDA! naughty naughty you can't show your emotions you make such horrible ninja"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you" Tenten growled getting up

"Whys that Ten?" Temari smirked. Then tenten smiled " One word... Shika-maru" Temari gulped but didn't blush. " I do recall last week at twilight two people making out in Shikamaru's FAVORITE cloud watching spot. One person had cat ears and the other was a konoha chunin with a spiky ponytail" then Temari turned red. "well i've gotta go Lee's drunk" Temari flew off.

When she saw lee he was fighting Raiga. She almost ran out but Ranmaru stopped her. "Don't I need to go with him. He said we would die together" with that he walked out. Then another fight started and Raiga killed himself but before his lighning hit him and Ramaru, Temari jumped down grabbed Ranmaru and dodged. But she had gotten hit in the legs. ouch.

Days later they were back in Konoha and reporting in with Ranmaru.

"who's this Temari? Your long lost son?" Asked Tsunade

"That's imposible Kaa-san! Then I would of had to of had him at like 10! or 9! which I DIDN'T!" said Temari

"Are you suuuuurrrrreeee Nee-chan" coaxed Shizune as a joke but Temari justed glared.

"What's this talk about troublesome kids" Said a voice. Temari jumped as someone put his hands around her. "Shika come on please not now." Temari said

"AH! PDA! Naughty naughty. such a bad ninja. and HAH I WAS RIGHT!" Tenten yelled and was pinned to the wall by claws (temari's) "What happend in this room STAYS in this room. Exception to Kaa-san when she gets drunk." Said Temari in a dangerous voice "Alright Temari... Nara" Tenten yelled the last part and ran out. "Come on Ranmaru were gonna test your abilities!" "HAI NEE-CHAN!" and they ran out. "So what are we going to do?" "Its a game called 'Find Ino and get her to spread rumours' sound like fun?" "Uhhh ok what ever you say nee-chan!" they ran a little ways then Ranmaru used his eyes to try and find a Girl with long blonde hair tied up or another girl with pink hair. "I have a lock on a pink girl and a blonde girl fighting." 'thats them alright' "Lead the way!"

"BILLBOARD-BROW" Ino yelled

"INO-PIG" Sakura yelled

"NUSANCES" Temari shouted at both of them

"err loud-mouths?" Ranmaru said "nice... and the truth. Anyway Ino I have some dirt on Tenten" "And I have dirt on you" "Kuso" "Something about you and my good friend SHIKAMARU! Are you dating him?" "What if I am?" "I'll tell the whole town" "Figured... If I give you dirt on Tenten you better not tell..." "Deal. So how was Naruto on the trip" "He was... why?" "No reason" Ino looked away blushing "You look like a tomato" Said Ranmaru...

Pause

"ooooooooh INO LIKE NARUTO!!!!!" Yelled Temari and Sakura.

"What about me?" asked Naruto

"NARUTO!" yelled Ino "Err hi actually I need to talk to you. well not me but the old dude at the ramen shop. Yeah he wanted to know where you were!" Ino lied. "gotta go"

They were all like this 0.o.

"well i gotta go come Ranmaru" "HAI"

LATER THAT NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari set up a futon and she now shared her room with Ranmaru. He was pretty cool. Everyone but Temari was asleep. Why? she was waiting. Why? She was angry. Why? Because everyone forgot her birthday. At least Ranmaru said "happy birthday Nee-chan". Then there was a tap at her window. It opened and 2 arms wrapped around Temari. "Happy Birthday Tema" "Thanks Shika" They kissed and fell asleep.


	17. The End

Then next morning Ranmaru had awoken to see Temari cuddling Shikamaru. He slowly and quietly got up and walked over to them. He stared at the young couple. Then he did what every kid does to wake up someone.

( dump water on their head

no

poke

no

hit

no

blow into a whistle

no

bang pots and pans together.

that would wake up the whole town.

oh...meh

yeah meh...)

Ranmaru deided he didnt want to wake them so he crawled on the bed and fell back asleep. Then Tsunade walked in with Shizune "His mom is going to kill him." Said Tsunade "I'm betting that he will get yelled at... again." said Shizune. They left for a meeting the Temari knew she had to be at. In short she was dead if she wasn't ready in like 5 min.

10 min later

"I'm up... man I need to take more naps what time is it?" Temari said she looked over at the clock and "WHOLY SHIT"

-elsewhere... the meeting room-

"Well she's awake now" said Tsunade. Shizune snickered and the elders looked at Tsunade and Shizune. "Why, did you let such a girl live HERE. In the HOKAGE mansion." asked one of the elders. "Because I'm the Hokage and YOUR not. besides She SAVED the village." said Tsunade the elders scowled at her. "Should I get her?" asked Shizune "No, et her find he own way here... Much more amusing" Tsunade recieved a double glare.

-------Tema...neko-----

"Yawn what is it?" Yawned Shikamaru. Ranmaru also had gotten up and put on some random clothes. "I have a meeting i was supposet to be at and- What are you wearing Ranmaru?" Temari walked over to Ranmaru. He was wearing one of Temari's shirts. The black ones and his shorts with the bandana on his head along with some of her underwear. "It kinda went on me when you woke up." She ignored that and ran to the closet. SHe grabbed her usual hoodie, tee-shirt, shorts ect. and ran down the hall.

"Where is it where is it!" BAM she ran into Anko!

"Hey Temari I mean Neko."

"Yeah hi Im in a rush i gotta get to a meeting and... where'd you get that?"

They looked at the dish of Dango "Wan't some Im going to that same meeting." "Gimme that" Temari took one and ate it as the walked into the room.

GLARE (by elder)

GLARE (By: Elder)

SNICKER (By shizune)

SNICKER(By Tsunade)

(WHERE!)

GLARE (To shizune)

GLARE (To tsunade)

"Your late" "I don't think thats a problem considering the fact that Kaa-san is late all the time. Becides I blame her because she didn't wake me" "don't you have an Alarm" Temari pointed to Tsunade. The elers sighed "Anyway the reason you were called is because-" "I can't help you control your powers correctly and Anko may so you are going to hav to train as he Apprentice. But you MUST leave the village BECAUSE you have the power in one finger to destroy the village. The End. I will let you do one more mission before you go but-" Tsunade couldn't finish. A portal opened from The Demon Realm.

"HURRY RUN! KIRI GET OUT!"

"MISTY HURRY COME ON ANSATSU"

"JUMP"

Then three rather large demons jumped in the room an the portal closed. "Um Kiri?" "Yeah?" "GET YOUR FAT SELF OFF ME!" yelled Misty as Kiri jumped. "Sheesh" goarned ansatsu as she walked over to Kiri. Then she nosed her stomach "You Ok?" she asked but her eyes were clearly focosed (sp) on Kiri's stomach. "Yeah... Hi Temari!!!" "Kiri!? Oh my god! Ansatsu HEY you got your forth tail! And Misty still only one tail!" The demons laughted. "..." Shizune Tsunade were blank. Misty noticed that and turned to her human form. She is known as Yuki in that form. Ansatsu truned back to but she keeps her name. Kiri stayed as a cat.

"Why arnt you human?" "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll you see I'm kinda" "FAT" yelled ansatsu on the top of her lungs. Kiri started to chase her around the room. "Well uhh Here!" Misty quickly got out puppet heads shaped like Kiri's and a Tigers. "When a kiri demon and a Torato Demon fall madly in love with each other they... do something that puppets heads can't do" Misty said still holding the puppets. "hmmm I LOVE YOU Kiri!" said the torato puppet "I love you too Torato" said the Kiri puppet "mwah ,mwah Kiss kiss!" Misty was having fun with herself. Kiri was chasing Ansatsu what a great day.

Later a mission came. Everyone was there "I've sent out trackers to help you ok. Bring back Gaara an his team safe or else" Said Tsunade "ALRIGHT DATTEBAYO!" Yelled Naruto. then someone jumped off the tower. "That girl will be the death of me I swear"Groaned Tsunade as a dragon came to the window. "Gt. On. Now." They obeyed and they flew out to suna. Ansatsu explained a plan where 2 man teams would save them while Tema, Ansatsu, and misty did air patrol. The fights were quick and then Gaara was figing alone. But before the last blow that would kill gaara came a 4 pigtailed, blonde girlsaved him and finished off the attacker. "I love you Gaara" She whispered as she kissed her brother on the cheek. **"lets go Kit Anko is waiting" **"Ok" and She dissappered for three years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview

"WAKE UP TIME TO GO HOME!!" yelled a voice.

"nnnnn Back to suna so soon Anko-sensei" groaned a girl

"YEP Get dressed!"

"Curse my evil sensei"


	18. NOTICE!

NEW UPDATE!!.

What if has a new story a sequel!!!!! GOO LOOK AT IT!!!!!!!!


	19. NOTICE 2 THIS IS BIG! READ!

OI i was just re reading the story and im gonna.edit it... alot... post it later i will finish it then post all the chapters... it will be different... except the summary part where i had my writers block...


End file.
